


Oceans Deep 10

by littleprinces



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleprinces/pseuds/littleprinces





	Oceans Deep 10

二宫还想说什么，樱井的吻已经风风火火地落了下来，他半推半就着说不要，几个回合下来却发现不知道什么时候他已经开始扒着樱井的肩膀回应起那人湿热的舌头了。

樱井压在二宫身上能一清二楚地感受到二宫下身的变化：“这可不像是不要的啊，二宫导演。”

一句话总算把二宫拉回到现实，可是为时太晚，他除了顺从樱井的撩拨竟想不出更能让身子满足的办法了。

樱井熟练地拔下二宫的胖次，下身相抵身子也跟着发烫，握着二宫的小手共同触碰像是为了灭火却让欲望燃烧得更盛。

“不如这次二宫导演自己来吧。”当樱井的手指带着冰凉的润滑插进二宫的身体的时候，二宫厚重的呼吸之余听到那人嗓音低沉着像是诱劝他做一件至高无上的光荣的事儿。

不等二宫答应，樱井拉着他坐起身子，手指未曾离开过二宫的后面倒是狡诈地趁机多塞了根进去，二宫忙着抚慰前面的高挺几乎未感到胀痛，便不知道怎的就坐在了樱井的小腹上。樱井隔着二宫的躯干艰难地套上保险套之后下体就开始浅浅的摩挲于那人的臀瓣之间，那热度灼得二宫耳根发烫，想尽快把身体的热度从身前的器官里发泄出来怎料被樱井单手钳住了手腕。

“来靠后面高潮吧。”

樱井说着多顶了两下跨，那东西像是正巧要从穴口探个头进来又立刻滑了出去，二宫难耐地摇头，咬咬下唇像是丢掉了最后的羞耻心，把手从樱井那里挣脱出来伸到后面就着樱井未完成的润滑事业继续开拓起来。

樱井胳膊盘到脑后略微抬着颈子看二宫努力的神态，彼时他已经握着樱井的下体缓缓地往那里插，经历了几次失败终于是让后身含了个头进去。樱井就不住的耳畔嗡嗡起来。

哪里一如既往的温暖湿热，只是今天二宫的神情格外有趣，活像是个偷了糖的孩子，既享受那份撼人的甜蜜又因为这禁忌的味道而羞得全身发红。

诱人到想要人一口全部吃进肚子里。

他迫不及待地撩开二宫颤抖的手，按着他的后腰把那楔子全部都送了进去。二宫似是受不住地往后挺着身子，樱井不给他适应的时间，一下一下地用半分的力量抽出来再用十分的力量挺进去。

二宫想叫，张嘴竟只发出几个短促的音节。樱井像是特别满意，一个劲儿地让下身探到更深的地方，二宫只能抓过樱井的胳膊才能勉强保持身体不狠狠地朝后方倾倒下去。

“翔酱，不...恩...翔酱...”

二宫渐渐适应了那人的频率甚至稍稍用力地让身体起伏得更剧烈，在那个时刻他再感受不到世界上其他的东西，只有关于身体里埋着的这个人的全部一幕幕地从脑海里闪现过去。

穿着正装光鲜神气的樱井翔，第一次接吻时霸道的带着怒意的樱井翔，环抱着他告诉一切都会过去一切都会好起来的樱井翔，还有明明开始在床上特别温柔现在却以欺负自己为乐的樱井翔。心头满满地全都是关于这个人的。

但现在樱井却因为二宫的走神而不满，狠狠地在他最敏感的地方顶了几下，二宫身体不稳趴在了樱井的胸口上。樱井一边继续着身下的动作，一边在二宫的脖颈处啃咬起来。

“又在这种时候走神。”樱井的语言怨愤，把力量都施加在进攻的部位一时间搞得二宫气都喘不上来。

但二宫并不讨厌这样的感觉，此刻樱井的形状热度他能一清二楚地感知，那是不可言喻的满足，他这样着魔了一般地沉迷着自己的身体，二宫被顶弄得快要失去意识的时候突然想着，如果这样的沉迷能延续下去他是不是就能一直霸占着樱井翔这个男人的全部。

再之后二宫就这样发懵地抵着樱井的小腹全部射了出来，樱井的动作不停，精液弄得身上到处都是，后面还在痉挛着空气里的味道是种真实的淫靡，二宫浸在里面高潮就迟迟地不愿从他身体里剥离出去。

直到他听着樱井的喘息也蓦然急促，知晓这人也定是要射了，扒着肩膀把腿长得更大方便那人进到更温暖的角落里享受那站在云端的须臾。

最后他们接了几个简单又干净的吻。

樱井又晃了两下把疲软下去的东西从二宫的身体里抽出来，摘下套子打个结随手扔在手边的垃圾桶里，又从床头的纸筒里抽了两张纸巾把沾染在二人小腹上的白色黏浊物抹个干净，动作迟缓地喘着气愣愣地看着天花板。


End file.
